Skiing is mountainous regions, alpine touring and, in general, skiing in rocky, steep or like irregular terrain, frequently requires that the skier be in possession not only of the usual ski paraphernalia but also an ice-ax to enable the skier to climb the mountainous terrain in preparation for his descent. Thus the skier frequently carries a backpack in which a piolet or ice-ax is received, as well as the usual pair of ski poles each of which can comprise a handle or grip at the upper end thereof, an elongated shank, and a snow-engaging member, e.g. a disk at the lower end of the ski pole which can also be provided with a point.
While the piolet is usually indispensable during the ascent, at least for most of the descent it need not be used and thus can remain in the backpack.
However, for certain passages and delicate terrains, the skier may find a need for the piolet and thus is required to remove it from his backpack. Such operations and the loss of time in removing the piolet from the backpack has limited practical use of the piolet even in cases where ready availability of the piolet would be a substantial asset. Accordingly, the safety of the skier may be jeopardized. On the other hand, it is neither safe nor practical for the skier to keep the piolet constantly in hand during skiing because of the danger posed by the pointed blade of the piolet.
Another disadvantage of a piolet which must be carried in the backpack is the weight of the implement and skiers on an alpine tour generally try to free themselves from excess weight to the greatest possible extent. Accordingly, there is a tendency in some cases for the skier not to carry an effective piolet, thereby again enhancing the danger when difficult passages are encountered.